


Cuddle Time

by Cakebloom10



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakebloom10/pseuds/Cakebloom10
Summary: Beomgyu missed Taehyun so much.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 a.m. and all I could think about is Taehyun and Beomgyu😭👉👈

“I can’t sleep.” He whispered softly as he rubbed his eyes.

Taehyun was reading another book as always after he spent time in gym. Since he couldn’t sleep early, he usually went to his room to read, watch drama, or listen to music. However, his boyfriend is another thing. He loves to sleep anywhere and anytime without having difficulties. Ever since they moved in together into his apartment, they always had different time to rest, much likely to Taehyun himself. He stayed up late either finishing his project or reading sometimes, but not so out of his work. He inordinately loved his job.

“Hm? You seemed tired when we arrived.” Taehyun asked but he still closed the book and followed his boyfriend to their bedroom. “I thought you’re dreaming about me, but turned out you couldn’t even sleep.” He chuckled.

Beomgyu pouted his lips, he hugged the pillow tightly to his body as they walked together in silence. He checked his boyfriend’s face, he absented the whole part of him. His fluffy hair, tired eyes, and soft lips. He suddenly dropped the pillow. Beomgyu stopped in front of their bedroom door just to lean on it and grab Taehyun’s waist, brought him even closer. The younger boy just raised an eyebrow, quite taken aback at the sudden move. They both look at each other for a minute until Taehyun placed his hands beside the elder’s head. Though he’s shorter than him, sometimes he felt like Beomgyu always turned into a tiny fairy when he was being trapped by him like that.

He stroked the hair softly, earning a soft hum from the boy. “You just miss me so much, don’t you?”

Beomgyu looked at him in the eyes, then his gaze travelled to the nose and ended up staring at the lips. “What do you think?” he asked softly. “It seems to me that you miss being touched by me, hm?”

“I can’t sleep, baby. I need you there.” He sighed, leaning his head so that he buried his face completely to the warm chest of his boyfriend, somehow feeling safe. “You’ve been busy this whole week for that project. It’s so lonely to sleep there without you, you know.”

Taehyun smiled, his hand now holding the latter’s shoulders trying to pull him away. However, Beomgyu resisted. They stayed like that for another couple of minutes until Beomgyu sniffled, which made Taehyun’s eyes widen in surprise. “Hey, are you crying? Beommie?”

He snuggled more into his chest. “I miss you, idiot.”

Taehyun laughed at that and decided to give him a tight hug. “Alright, let’s sleep. I know you’re tired. Let’s cuddle.”

Beomgyu nodded and pulled himself away. He opened the door while his hand grabbed Taehyun to follow him from behind. “Close the door, please.”

“You forgot your pillow.”

“Huh? Sorry, can you take it please?” Taehyun nodded and brought the pillow, closing the door afterwards. He looked at Beomgyu who was adjusting himself inside the soft blanket. The older boy chose it, and he liked it. “Do you want me to—”

“No. Nothing. Just cuddle me until morning because I missed you soooo fucking much I think I’ve gone mad.” Taehyun climbed up and sneaked his hand to Beomgyu’s waist, pulling him closer. The way their eyes met once again made his heart flutter. He didn’t know that he’d been missing this moment for the project. Now he knew why Beomgyu cried. He missed him too.

“What’s on your mind right now, Hyunnie?” Taehyun didn’t answer. He leaned closer until he could taste his boyfriend’s lips, leaving the boy shocked. He kissed the lips again, now tried to move as he licked the lips to give him the access he didn’t know he desperately needed. Beomgyu, though still shocked, opened his mouth. He could feel the tongue swirled inside his, absenting everything in it. His eyes slowly closed, enjoying the soft pecks from Taehyun. His hand stayed at the boy’s hair, trying to control the rhythm since he was getting greedy about the kiss. Taehyun moved his lips to kiss his jaw until his neck. Beomgyu sighed at the sensation, the feeling was amazing. He had been craving for this moment since a week a go, but Taehyun was still busy every nights. He could feel Taehyun’s lips trailing to his other jaws again, slowly moving to his neck and leaving a mark over there. He licked it and kissed it softly, earning a soft moan from the older boy.

“T-taehyunnie—”

“Hm?” he created another mark, feeling proud of his work since Beomgyu sounded like he’s enjoying this too much. Taehyun was supposed to give a goodnight kiss, but he turned it into a more intense kissing session they forgot they always had. Eventually, he was the one to pull away, caressing his cheeks and giving it a quick peck.

“I’m sorry. If I didn’t stop, I would have attacked you more.” He whispered. “you have to meet another client for tomorrow, don’t you?”

Beomgyu sighed. “Yeah.”

Taehyun could sense the bitterness from the answer. He understood. He understood it completely because he was driven by his mood as well, but he needed to stop there. They would spend hours to live each other for tonight and he’s afraid Beomgyu would be tired because of that.

“You sound disappointed.”

“A little bit.” He agreed but then snuggled up closer until his face was on Taehyun’s neck. “I miss you. I miss you so much, Taehyunnie.”

“I know. I miss you too. Sorry for not thinking that you must have been lonely this whole time when I worked for the project.”

“It’s all fine. Now that you are here, sing me to sleep.”

“Yeah? What song?”

“Just sing me anything, as long as it’s you.”

“Lucky you are cute.”

Beomgyu giggled. “I know.”


End file.
